Por ti
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Eso sorprendió al castaño, levemente sonrojado la veía a los ojos, pequeños pétalos rosas comenzaron a colarse por la ventana y una leve brisa, removió la blanca cortina que había ahí, sus ojos se miraban directamente, ambos sonrojados sin saber que mas decir. Solamente sintiendo el viento y los pétalos que los animaban a hablar.
1. Chapter 1

Es genial andar haciendo limpieza en las usb y encontrar cada cosa :3 como esta un lindo }Taiora viva!^^

si, amo el taiora. Espero les guste el prologo

* * *

Lo miraba escondida detrás de las escaleras, sus mejillas sonrojadas, se emocionaba con cada jugada, el pase que daba a sus compañeros, admiraba su control del balón, sus jugadas tan tácticas y pensadas. Siempre llevando a su equipo a la final. Suspiro.

-Me pregunto si algún día podre decirte lo que siento- decía una chica vestida con el uniforme de aquella institución.

Su nombre Sora Takenouchi de 14 años de edad, presidenta del club de ciencias, miembro honorario de la biblioteca y primer lugar del concurso nacional de ciencias, en si una belleza genio andante. Por el contrario, el que se ganaba las miradas de aquella chica, un joven castaño, jugador de futbol, capitán del equipo, poseedor de una beca, humilde de familia y promedio medio, su nombre Tai Kamiya.

Aquel chico se acariciaba su cabello después de la práctica, la chica al verlo se sonrojo aun mas, pensaba lo guapo que era, pero unos gritos la sacaron de su sueño despierta.

-Sora, ¿Dónde estás?- gritaban los demás miembros del club de ciencias.

La chica al escuchar el llamado se escabullo para no ser vista en aquel lugar, que , para sus amigas, no era el adecuado para ella.

Por el contrario el joven platicaba animadamente con sus compañeros de equipo, si querer volteo a las gradas de la cancha, y pudo observar como la chica gateaba para no ser vista, sonrió, no era la primera vez que la veía escabullirse, "Seguramente vino a ver a alguien del equipo", pensó para sí. Sin querer soltó una leve risa.

-¿De qué te ríes Tai?- pregunto Davis

-No, nada Davis, por cierto, buen pase- sonrió

-Hehe- rio- si fue una excelente jugada, creo que ya soy tan bueno como tú, Capitán

-No, que va- dicho esto empezaron a reír.

En otra parte de la escuela, es decir en la biblioteca, la antes ya vista peli roja se encontraba al final de los pasillos, esperando no ser vista por sus compañeros del club, lo que al parecer le resulto mal, pues, una chica de anteojo y cabellera lila y menor que ella la encontró.

-Sora… ¿Qué estás haciendo?- sentencia la menor al verla sentada en el piso al final de aquel pasillo

-Yolei….-ríe nerviosamente- no hago nada en especial- contesto mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Por qué saliste de repente del laboratorio?... acaso se te olvido alguna formula

-No fue nada, son cosas mías- bajo la mirada- oye Yolei…. ¿Es bueno enamorarse?

-A que viene eso ahora

-Solo curiosidad

-Sora- la tomo de los hombros- las personas como nosotras solo podemos estar a lado de alguien que nos entienda cuando hablamos, no que al finalizar cada frase nos pregunte ¿Qué significa?- hubo un rato de silencio, pero la peli lila de nuevo lo rompió.-No creas que no me eh dado cuenta, te gusta alguien del club de soccer, los deportistas como ellos son estúpidos, jamás entenderían una formula química, mi consejo es que mejor te olvides de ese chico y te concentres en tus calificaciones.

Estas palabras entristecieron a la peli roja, pero no dejo que se dieran cuanta los demás, como presidenta del club de ciencias tenía que ser fuerte y olvidar, justo como le había aconsejado su amiga y vicepresidenta.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui yo feliz... logre pasar mi examen wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, asi que me dije ¿por que no actualizas algo? y aqui toy xDD

Espero les guste el cap

* * *

Capitulo 1: Confesión

Las prácticas en el campo de futbol eran cada vez más duras, puesto se acercaba el torneo intercolegial, así que el capitán del equipo había decidido dejar de prestarle atención a su compañera, que en la mayoría de las prácticas se la pasaba escondida entre las gradas. "Ojala y fuera a mí a quien viene a ver". Ese pensamiento paso por su mente, después se dio un golpe por sus pensamientos tan tontos.

-Es imposible que alguien tan linda, inteligente y de buena familia se fije en un becado- suspiro

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, entraba al patio de la escuela, este rodeado de varios árboles, estaba feliz de haber sido aceptado y con la beca completa. No era un buen estudiante, pero si un excelente jugador de soccer y eso le había permitido entrar a la mejor escuela del país. Al entrar pudo notar a aquella joven sentada en la rama más alta de uno de los arboles leyendo, tan embelesado estaba que no se dio cuenta que la chica había cerrado aquel libro azul y se había puesto a ver el cielo, cerró los ojos y la brisa movía sus cortos cabellos, parecía un ángel dormido, se sonrojo, nunca en su vida había visto a una persona tan bella. De pronto un pequeño grito lo saco de sus pensamientos, aquella chica caía del árbol, rápidamente el chico corrió y llego a tiempo para servirle de colchón y amortiguar el golpe.

-L…lo siento- dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto mientras le daba la mano para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie.

-Sí, estoy bien, gracias- tomo aquella ayuda para ponerse de pie.

La chica quedo admirada, sus cabellos castaños, sus ojos color chocolate claro, su piel bronceada, su dulce y tierna sonrisa, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-n..nos vemos- dijo y echo a correr dejando solo a aquel chico al cual ni siquiera le pidió nombre.

El castaño suspiro, esperaba, no mejor dicho, deseaba volver a verla, estar en su mismo grupo, conocer su nombre, ser parte de su vida, ganarse parte de su corazón.

El castaño suspiro, levanto la vista del suelo, seguía corriendo y podía decir que su amigo Davis hablaba como un perico, pero no le prestaba mucha atención. Volvió a ver las gradas y nuevamente se encontró a su compañera espía del club de soccer, sonrío. Por estar viendo a otro lado y no prestar atención a sus pies, estos se enredaron haciendo que cayera al suelo. Las risas reclamaron su lugar, junto al sonido del silbato.

-¿Estás bien Kamiya?- el entrenador se había acercado.

-Sí, eso creo- decía mientras se limpiaba la cara de la tierra que le había caído y sonreía bobamente.

La practica continuo, hasta que llego la hora de irse.

-Taiiii- Davis se acercaba a su compañero, ya duchado y cambiado con su gran mochila al hombro- regresemos juntos y te invito una soda para platicar- sonrío con algo de picardía.

-lo siento Davis- le contestaba mientras se ponía una playera limpia- aun debo quedarme en la escuela… mas especifico en la biblioteca- dijo al ver que su amigo estaba a punto de colarse con él para lograr su oscuro objetivo- tengo tarea de Química y necesito un libro, pero por ser tan tarde y que la bibliotecaria ya se fue, tendré que quedarme a consultarlo.

-No me digas que es del profesor…- su rostro de pronto se puso un poco pálido

-En efecto…. Es tarea de ese profesor

-Pues te compadezco- ríe- aun así mañana estás libre ¿verdad?

-Claro

-Bien, entonces me voy- se empezó a alejar- suerte en tu tarea- dijo saliendo por completo de los vestidores.

Sora, al igual que Tai, tenía tarea que realizar, y bien podía hacerla al llegar a su casa, solo era cuestión de encender la pc, abrir el explorador, buscar y después copiar, casi nunca solía hacer así sus tareas, de hecho le fastidiaba, tan pensativa estaba que no se dio cuenta cuando salió su amado castaño. Cuando se dio cuenta, esta ya no estaba dentro, se entristeció, decidió ir por su mochila a la biblioteca, pues antes de ir a espiar a la persona que amaba en secreto había estado ahí leyendo.

Entraba sumamente desanimada, no noto a la otra persona que se encontraba ahí, tomo su mochila y un libro fue a caer al suelo, hizo un gran ruido al tocar el piso y eso provoco que la peli roja se sobresaltara, el castaño salió de uno de los pasillos, se sonrojo al ver a la chica de sus sueños en el suelo de la biblioteca tan tarde, con todos sus materiales regados en el piso y un libro sumamente grande.

-Ayúdame- decía suplicante la chica a quien fuera que estuviera con ella.

El chico se acerco rápidamente, se arrodillo y comenzó a recoger unos cuantos lápices de colores.

-¿Estás bien? Pregunto con algo de preocupación en su voz

-si, no te preocupes, fui algo descuidaba- levantaba su rostro para mirar a su acompañante- no me fije- se sonrojo al ver de quien se trataba.

Este sonrojo se hizo muy notorio para el castaño, sin pensarlo dos veces llevo una de sus manos a la frente de la chica y la otra a la suya.

-parece que tienes un poco de fiebre- dijo

La chica al sentir el contacto de la mano en su frente había comenzado una competencia con los tomates.

-e…e…estoy bien- dijo con mucho nerviosismo, mientras se apartaba de el- no me siento mal- recogió rápidamente lo que le faltaba de sus cosas, se levanto y se disponía a salir.

-Te faltan estos- dijo mostrándole los lápices que él había recogido.

Al verlos la chica regreso por ellos.

-Gracias Kamiya- sonrojada

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?- pregunto con curiosidad y con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Vamos en el mismo grupo, es normal- se volteo a verlo a la cara- y bueno…también…-comenzó- a tartamudear-tu..tu…me…sal…salvaste…aquella vez..cuando caía del…árbol… y nunca…te….di …..Las… gracias- nuevamente competía con los tomates- y…hay otra..razón-trataba de mirarlo a los ojos-Kamiya…tu…bueno…veras..- respiro hondo, llevo una de sus manos a su pecho.- veras, desde aquella vez no eh podido sacarte de mi mente, se que está mal, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo, ME GUSTAS TAI- le grito lo último.

Eso sorprendió al castaño, levemente sonrojado la veía a los ojos, pequeños pétalos rosas comenzaron a colarse por la ventana y una leve brisa, removió la blanca cortina que había ahí, sus ojos se miraban directamente, ambos sonrojados sin saber que mas decir. Solamente sintiendo el viento y los pétalos que los animaban a hablar.


End file.
